custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eine neue Ära 4 "Hope does not lie in anywhere"
"Hope does not lie in anywhere" Die Hoffnung liegt im Nirgendwo thumb|250px|"Hope does not lie in anywhere" Nikila und Deep Gore 'A'zusa saß auf einem Stein und sah Nikila zu wie sie etwas in den Sternen zu suchen schien. "Was siehts du da oben so interesantes?" fragte sie die Toa des Blitzes und der Elektrizität. Diese antwortete nicht starte weiter in den Sternenhimmel. "Ich suche zwei Geistersterne!" antwortet Nikila mit verspätung, "zwei die nicht zu einem Toa gehören!" "Ist so etwas überhaupt möglich?" hakte Azusa nach. Nikila musste einen Moment lang überlegen, "unter normalen Umständen nicht, aber ein Toa muss nicht auf den ersten Blick wie einer aussehen!" "Wie meinst du das jetzt?" murmelte Azusa iritiert. Weißt du noch von den Entführungen der Ordenmitglieder?" sprach Nikila und kam auf Azusa zu. "Ja!" antwortete die Toa der Erde. "Alle sagen das es zwei Makuta sind," erklärte Nikila, "die diese verbrecherische Elite Truppe anführen, aber ich bin da etwas anderer Meinung." 'D'ie beiden Toa stiegen wieder auf ihre Flugmaschinen und starteten sie. "Würdest du es für möglich halten," fuhr Nikila fort während der Airfalcon zu vibrieren begann, "das ein Toa auch böse sein kann?" "Mhhhmmm...!" brummte Azusa, "so gesehen ja, denn es gibt ja auch Schattenmatoraner welcher aus eigendem Willen welche wurden." "100 Punkte!" lachte Nikila, "diese Toa die ich finden muss waren vor langer Zeit mal solche Matoraner." "Ob böse oder nicht," sprach Nikila weiter, "ob sie wie Toa aussehen oder nicht," fuhr sie fort, "haben sie dennoch einen Geisterstern." Azusa wusste was ihre Bestimmung war aber jetzt auch die von Nikila. "Wir beide haben da etwas gemeinsam!" kicherte Azusa während sie neben Nikila durch die Wüste flog, "wir beide müssen uns dem Bösen stellen." "Wem musst du dich stellen?" fragte Nikila. "Teridax!" sprach Azusa und klang dabei nicht besonder glücklich. "Wenn ich es schaffe meine Bestimmung zu erfüllen, verliert Teridax einen großen Teil seiner Kräfte und Fähigkeiten!" erklärte Azusa. "Aber das macht ihn immer noch nicht sterblich!" betonte Nikila. "Doch, "fuhr Azusa fort, "eine dieser Fähigkeiten die er verliert, wird ihn automatisch seiner Makuta Gestalt berauben und ihn in eine feste Gestalt getwungen, dann ist er durch eine Waffe zu töten!" Nikila schwieg einen Moment. "Meine Bestimmung liegt darin, die beiden bösen Toa zu finden und das gute in ihnen zu wecken." murmelte Nikila. "Auch nicht das einfachste!" musste Azusa zugeben. Beide Toa jagdten durch die Wüsste und kreutzen dabei die Magnehtbahn in Richtung Onu Metru. Wir sind auf dem Richtigen Weg lachten die beiden. Wie angelt man einen Bösen Toa? 'I'gni beschäfftigte sich mit den Berichten über die entführungen die vor nicht all zur lanegr Zeit Metru Nui und den Orden ganz schön zugesetzt hatten. Um wieder Ruhe in das Metru zu bringen musste man sich diesen Entführern entledigen. Aber dem Toa viel kein Weg ein wie man diese Teufel aus ihrem Versteck locken konnte. Er und Scorpi brühteten schon ganze Nächte über Ideen was als Köder reizvoll genug war. Im Orden zu fragen ob Brutaka oder Botar sich als Köder anbieten würden währe echt die blödeste Idee gewesen also musste ein anderer Köder her. "Du! Du könntest den Köder spielen!" viel es aus Scorpi herraus. Igni blickte seinen Kumpel angestrengt an, "begründe bitte warum?" "Schau mal in den Spiegel!" sprach Scorpi. Der Toa der Erde sah sein Gesicht darin und ihm ging ein licht auf. "Meine Kanohi sieht aus wie die Kanohi Ignika!" antwortete er, "und diese könnte für die Makuta interesant sein!" 'D'em Toa der Erde war bei der Sache zwar nicht ganz wohl aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Zudem konnten sie alle gut kämpfen. Wodurch der Plan doch nicht so riskant war wie er auf dem ersten Gedanken erschien. "Allerdinsg gebe es da noch ein Problem!" warf jetzt Tuyet ein, "wo soll der Kampf stattfinden?" Daran hatten die beiden nich gedacht. Tuyet beschrieb kurz die Verwüstung und das Feuer was das Ergebnis der Entführung von Vakama und Trinumas Kampf dies zu verhindern war. Beide Toa mussten Tuyet recht geben, ein dicht besiedeltes Gebiet war für so einen Kampf denkbar ungeeignet. "In der Wüste hinter Po metru!" schlug Takafu vor. "Gute Idee!" stimmten Igni und Scorpi zu. Dann sollten wir uns mal zusammen setzten und eine Kriesensitzung abhalten. 'I'n Daxia hatte Helryx gerade die Sitzung beendet und den Beschluss gefast das es Zeit sei den Spieß um zu drehen. Der Orden musste sich irgend wie von der Plage "Deep Gore" entledigen. Diese Aufgabe hatte sie dem Dreigestirn Axonn, Brutaka und Trinuma aufgebrummt, da sie eine Vision erhalten hatte, das Botar in einem Kampf gegen Icarax sterben würde. Das sinnlose in der Basis sitzen gefiel Botar überhaupt nicht. Sich der Fähigkeiten der Gegner bewusst würden die drei des Ordens sich mit Masse bewehren müssen. Dazu reisten sie nach Xia um dort vier Divisionen Vahki Truppen in auftrag zu geben. Kämpfen wolle man in der Wüste um schaden an Gebäuden und Zivilisten einzuschränken. Der Plan! 'T'eridax war wütend darüber das der wichtigste Teil der Geiseln befreit werden konnte und das Mutran und Icarax gegen Axonn und Brutaka nicht einmal einen Kampf gewagt hatten. Dieser Druck auf die beiden Makuta erhöhte den Neid den sie so wie so schon gegen über Memphista und Diabolus verspürten. Doch diesmal hatte Teridax beschlossen selbst in den Kampf eingreifen zu wollen. Es gab ein lohnenswertes Ziel. Wenn er die Maske des Lebens besaß, gehörte ihm das Universum und alles was darin Lebte. Die Luftschiffe der Einheit landeten in Desrtal umd dort noch mehr Makuta auf zu nehmen. Dieser Kampf währe von so großer bedeutung, das es besser war genug Kanonenfutter mit zu nehmen. Er musste mit viel Wiederstand rechnen, das war dem obersten Makuta klar. "'I'ch hoffe das ihr euch diesmal bewehrt!" drohte er Icarac und Mutran. Die beiden verneigten sich blos eingeschüchtert. "Ist die Flotte startbereit!" sprach er. Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen Memphista und Diabolus. "Die Luftschiffe sind Startbereit!" Zufrieden ließ sich Teridax in seinen Thron sinke und genos die seichte Bewegung des Luftschiffs. In der Wüste hatte der Geheime Rat an verschiedenen Stellen Kamaras versteckt, die permanente Bilder an die Gefechtsbasis sendeten. Die Matoraner der M S F waren damit beschäftig Geschütze auf zu stellen. Kuhul und seine Pioniere verorgten die Toa zusätzlich mit Informationen. Das Team um Igni wiederum verteilte Munition an strategisch günstigen Punkten um während der Kampfhandlungen beweglicher zu sein. 'D'ie Vorbereitungen gingen bis weit in die Nacht. Der Geheime Rat war überrascht wie nahtlos sie und die M S F zusammen operieren konnten. Dennoch hatten Scorpi und Igni die Order erlassen, das die Matoraner sich rein auf den Fehrnkampf beschränkten. Kuhul, Ahokii und Marlene akzeptierten dies wiederspruchslos. "Viel glück!" sprach Nikila zu Azusa während sie ihr Fluggerät für den Kampf aufrüstete. "Dir auch!" antwortet Azusa und lud das Raketen Magazin des Rokoh T3 Kobald. "Denskt du das Teridax alleine kommt?" fragte Nikila. "Das bezweifle ich ernsthaft!" grummelte Azusa, "Icacarax ist mit sicherheit mit von der Partie!" "Dann ist es ja ausgeglichen!" erwiederte Nikila, "4 große Makuta gegen 8 elitäre Toa!" Die Schlacht in der Wüste 'I'n der Wüste tobte die Luftschlacht mit aller härte. Die Luftschiffe und der Makuta ud die ausschärmenden fliegenden Makuta gerieten in ein masives Kreuzfeuer. Makuta wurde gesiebt oder Luftschiffe stürtzten ab. Der Res der Makuta Flotte begann die Fußtruppen abzusetzten um den Kampf auf zwei Ebenen gleichzeitig stattfinden zu lassen. Die Erde bebete leicht als die Formationen sich in Bewegung setzten. "Los gehts!" riefen die Toa und rannten los. Levika, Igni und Matokai rannten an spiteze und entluden die Feschosse ihrer Cordak Blaster Typ 2 in die Makuta und rissen sie von den Beinen. Bis die Makuta in den Nahkampf kamen, waren über die Hälfte der 1. Angriffslinie Vernichtet oder Kampfunfähig. Die Schwerter der Toa kreisten und stachen, hieben und scnitten sich durch die Makuta. Der Zorn der Toa trieb sie an. Ausser zwei von ihnen sie saßen auf ihren Fluggeräten und spähten bis ihre Ziele sich zeigten. 'D'a waren sie. Die drei Züge die wohl zu der Makuta Elite gehören mussten. Angeführt von den 5 großen Makuta persönlich. "Teridax ich komme!" schrie Azusa entschlossen und der Rokoh T3 rastedavon. Nikila schaltete den Air Falcon in den Battle Mode und sah in die Ferne auf Memphista und Diabolus. "Zeit in euch das gute zu finden!" sprach Nikila bedächtig und schoß den beiden Elite Makuta engegen. Igni blickte twsa besorgt auf als er Azusa über sich hinweg fliegen sah. Die Bordfeuersystem des Rokoh T3 Kobald mähten eine Schneise in die Makuta und die Toa erschlug mit ihrem Schwert die, die sie noch mit nehmen konnte. Nikila flog einen direkten Angriff auf Memphista und Diabolus den diese schützten sich nicht mit Makuta als lebende Schilde. "'R'ichtet die beiden Plasma Geschützte auf das Komandoluftschiff!" schrie Kuhul, "Wenn es abstürtzt stellt es ein gewaltige Trennlinie zwischen den kämpfenden Makuta und den Reservetruppen da!" Ahokki und Marlene nickten und flogen mit ihren Jetpacks zu den großen Geschützen. "Feuert auf die Türme da!" befahl der Komandant der Schatten Matoraner. Der schwerfällige Kolos drehte sich zu den Plasmageschützen um . "Zu spät!" schrie der Komandant, "Raus hier!" Mit unbeschreiblicher Wucht schlugen die Plasmageschosse in das Luftschiff ein und rissen Metallplatten und Teile der Panzerung ab. Bald sank es als brennendes Frack langsam vom Himmel und krachte zwischen die kämpfenden Truppen und die Reserve. Die Matoraner der M S F jubelten. 'I'gni und die Toa hatten bereits die erste Welle der Makuta ausgelöscht als er sah wie Teridax auf ihn zu rannte. Der große Makuta setzte zum Sprung an und wurde in der Luft aus der Bahn geworfen. Noch bevor Igni sehen konnte, wer den Makuta im Sprung attakiert hatte wurde er von den Deep Gore Elite Toa in einen Nahkampf gebunden. Teridax viel auf den Boden und suchte den Angreifer der Ihn von seiner Beute getrennt hatte. Azusa stand unweit des großen Makuta und sah ihn an "Wer bist du der mich glaubt beisegen zu können!" rief er zornig. Azusa sah ihn weiter schweigend und unbeeindruckt an. Der Makuta griff an und die Toa stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Sie parrierte jeden seiner Schläge, wich den versuchen der Absorbation aus und erlangte einen ersten treffer. Teridax schrie vor schmerz und musste entstellt feststellen, das er nicht mehr absorbieren konnte. Mit aller Kraft und Wut drosch er auf die Toa ein. Doch Azusa parierte jeden seiner Hiebe ab. 'N'ikila stand Memphista und Diabolus gegenüber und sah sie an. Währen nicht im Hintergrund die Kämpfe der anderen zu hören, währe das Schweigen wohl erdrückend gewesen. Beide Titanen sahen die Toa an und spürten etwas was sie daran hinderte diese Anzugreifen. In ihren Köpfen sammelten sich die Bilder von dem Brennenden Dorf und den Zyglak. Dann die Bilder von einer Gruppe Toa die verzweifelt versuchten sich gegen diese zu währen. Diabolus schritt auf Nikila zu und packte sie um den Hals. Er hob sie auf Augenhöhe und fragte "Ist es die Wahrheit das ihr unserem Dorf helfen wolltet?" "Ja!" röchelte die Toa und versuchte sich bei Kräften zu halten. "Schwöre es!" schrie Memphista laut! "Es ist die Wahrheit!" hustete Nikila, "Bei den großen Wesen, ich schwöre!" Beide Titanen sahen sich gegenseitig an. Nikila merkte das der Druck um ihren Hals nach ließ und sie wieder Luft bekam. 'T'eridax hatte Icarax und Mutran zur unterstützung gerufen. Zu erst erschien Icarac und kämpfte mit Teridax zusammen gegen die Toa.Die anderen Toa mussten indes feststellen, das die Deep Gore Einheit ein ehrenvoller Gegner war der sich nicht so leicht besiegen ließ. Die Titanen verwiesen auf ein gutes Trainign und beherschten Ihr Kriegshandwerk solide. Igni merkte auch, das es die 6 Titanen die ihn behackten nicht darauf anlegten ihn zu töten, sie beschäftigten ihn blos. Der Toa der Erde fragte sich warum. Plötzlich dachte er an einen Traum, von dem ihm Azusa mal erzählt hatte. Jetzt wusste er auch welche Toa sich auf Teridax gestürtzt hatte. Er musste zu Azusa und ihr helfen. 'D'ie Makuta der Reserve Truppen hatten sich gerade wieder gefangen und nach dem Absturz des Luftschiffs neu formiert, als sie von ihrem Anführer zum umdrehen aufgefordert wurden. ine riesige Msse Vahki donnerte auf sie zu. Angeführt von Trinuma, Axonn und Brutaka. Die Schlacht neigt sich dem Ende! 'N'ahezu sanft setzte Diabolus Nikila auf den Boden ab. Diese schüttelte sch kurz und holte einmal tief Luft. "Wir glauben euch!" sprachen die beiden Titanen und entfernten sich von der Toa. "An alle Deep Gore Einheiten!" befahl Diabolus mit einer Stimme die über em ganzen Schlachtfeld zu hören war," Wie ziehen uns zurück, es gibt noch etwas anderes zu erledigen!" Vor den Augen von Teridax entfernten sich die Elite Soldaten die seinen Sieg garantierten sollten. Der Makuta begriff wer das zu verantworten hatte und stürzte auf Nikila zu. Die Toa des Blitzes und der Elektrizität war zwar bei Kräften aber nicht in der Lage zu Kämpfen, denn die Übertragung der Gedanken Bilder hatte sie ziemlich angestrengt. So sah sie Teridax zu späht und die Klinge des Makuta auf sie zu sausen. Sie schloss die Augen doch die Klinge erreichte sie nicht. Die Toa öffnette die Augen und sah Azusa die sich auf dem Boden wälzte das Abgebrochene Ende der Klinge von Teridax stach in ihrem Oberkörper. Nikila wurde von Trauer und Zorn gepackt und wollte Teridax angreifen doch dieser trat sie zu Boden und trat ihr auf die Brust so das sie am Boden blieb. "'S'o einfach wirst du mich nicht los!" sagte eine Stimme entschlossen. Teridax drehte sich der Stimme zu und sah die Toa, die er grade mit seiner Waffe durchbohrt hatte. "Unser Kampf ist noch nicht zu ende!" sprach Azusa und zog sich die Klinge aus dem Körper. Mit so etwas hatte der Makuta nicht gerechnet. Die Zähigkeit der Toa war beeindruckend. Die Streitkräfte des Ordens mischten die Reserve Makuat auf und dünnten sie aus. Axonn und Brutaka zeigten keinerlei Gnade mit den Makuta bis sie bemrkten das Icarax, Teridax und Mutran zu dritt gegen eine Toa kämpften. Obwohl die Reserve gebunden war, die Deep Gore Einheit abgezogen und ein Dirttel der Makuta bereits vernichtet war, waren diese immer noch so Zahlreich, das sie die Toa in Nahkämpfe binden konnten. Das traf besonders Igni denn er wollte sich zu Azusa frei kämpfen. 'T'eridax wurde immer wütender, seine Bemühungen und die Untstützung von zwei weiteren großen Makuta konnte eine sterbende Toa nicht bremsen. Plötzlich tauchte auch noch Axon auf und bannte Mutran in einem seperaten Nahkampf. Diesem folgte wie erwartet Brutaka und stürtzte sich auf Icarax. Icarax war so überumpelt von diesm Angriff das es ihm nicht mehr gelang auszuteilen. Der Titan des Ordens drosch so schnell und heftig auf den Makuat ein, das dieser nur noch Parieren konnte. Mutran musste ebenfalls feststellen, das Axonn auch sehr geschickt im Springen und klettern war. Teridax stand nun wieder Azusa allein gegenüber, diese zeigte noch kein Anzeichen von Schwäche. Mit einer gewaltigen Druckwelle beföderte sie ihn in seine Makuta Truppen und vernichtete dabei zahlos von Ihnen. "Was bist du wirklich!" schrie Teridax voller Zorn. Die Hoffnung liegt im Nirgendwo "'D'ie Hoffnung liegt im Nirgendwo!" sprach Azusa und sah dem Makuta tief in die Augen. "Nein!" fluchte Teridax, "Kakama ist ein Teil von dir!" Azusa nickte und rannte auf Teridax zu. Dieser wich nach hinten und stieß bald mit seinen eigenden Makuta zusammen. Ein Goldener Schimmer umfing den Körper von Azusa und umüllte ihn wie einen Nebel. Teridax begriff nicht was vorsich ging aber er spürte zu erstmal ihn seinem Makuat Dasein echte Angst. Die Toa steckte ihr Schwert im Rennen ein und sprang ihr Fuß traf Teridax auf der Brust. Der titanenhafte Makuta fiel nach Hinten. Eine große goldene Explosion brachte die Kämpfe kurz zum erliegen. Die Toa und Kräfte des Ordens sahen wie ein goldenes Feuer eine ganze Formation von Makuta verschlang oder fortschleuderte. Als sich das Feuer und der Staub gelegt hatte, stand Teridax allein in einem kleinen Krater drei Meter vor ihm stand Azusa und vor Azus die nebelhafte Kakama. Die Nebelgestalt nahm die Form einer Kugel ein und flog zwischen die beiden Hände von Azusa. Diese absorbierte die Kugel mit ihren Händen und an jeder Finger Spitze bildete sich eine Kugel so das aus der einen nun Zehn wurden. "'O'rdo Dominatus!" sprach Azusa mit einer unheimlich veränderten Stimme und die 10 goldennen Kugels schossen auf Teridax zu. Erneut folgte eine große Explosion und der Staub der Wüste. "Teridax hustete und strich sich den Staub aus der Kanohi. "Was sollte das sein!" sprach er unbeeindruckt, " Ich lebeb noch!" Aber kaum hatte er das gesagt, merkte er das sein Körper sich veränderte. "Nein! Nein! Das kann nicht wahr sein!" fluchte er, "Du hast mich meiner Kräfte und Fähigkeiten beraubt und mich in eine feste Gestalt gezwungen!" "Ja!" lachte Azusa bösartig und immer noch mit iher veränderten Stimme, "Jetzt bist du sterblich!" Teridax begriff die Worte und das es jetzt der Zeitpunkt war sich zurück zu ziehen. Icarax bat den Titan des Ordens um Gnade doch Brutaka feuerte beide Mydak Skyblaster gleichzeitig auf den Makuta dem er zuvor mit seinen Klingen die Hände abgeschlagen hatte. Icarax verging in einer Ladung purem Lichtes und gehörte der Vergangenheit an. 'D'ie Vahki hatten die Makuta Reserven umkreist und zwangen sie zur Aufgabe. Mutran und Axonn kämpften immer noch mit einader obwohl die Kämpfe über all abgeflaut waren. Der Makuta hob in die Lufuft und so auserhalb der Reich weite des Titans. Axonn warf seine Doppelaxt dem Makuta nach diese glitt zwischen den Flügeln entlang und viel wieder zu boden. Einer der Vahki nahm die Waffe auf um sie Axonn bei gelegnheit wieder zu geben. "Treffen muss Gelehrnt sein!" lachte der Makuta hämisch. "Ach! Wirklich!" konterte Axonn. Mutran merkte aufeinmal einen schnellen Schmerz dann sah er seine Flügel abfallen. "Oh neine!" schrie er während er in die Tiefe viel. Er schlug auf dem Frack des Luftschiff auf und rutschte diesem entlang auf den Boden. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah nur wie der Titan auf ihn zu sprang und die zwei Spitzen des Schertes von Mata Nui sich schnell näherten. Das Schwert durchbohrte Mutran und vernichtete ihn. 'I'gni schloss Azusa in die Armee genau so wie Scorpi seine Nikila. Nach dem sich auch der letzte Trubel der Schlacht gelegt hatte wandte sich Azusa an Igni, "Ich muss jetzt gehen!" "Wie bitte!" sprach der Toa der Erde traurig. "Ich muss da hin gehen wo du mir nicht folgen kannst!" fuhr Azusa fort, "aber weine nicht um mich, denn nach 7 jahren werde ich wieder kommen und dir alles erklären." Igni gab sich mühe die Hoffnung in dieser Aussage zu finden. Azusa gab ihm einen Kuss und gab ihm das Schlüsselamulett. "Hallte es solange für mich feste!" sprach sie leise, "es wird dir auch sagen wann und wo du mich wieder finden wirst!" Igni sah Azusa traurig nach. Sie entfernte sich einene Meter von Igni. Dann umhüllte sie wieder der Goldenen Nebel. Nach dem der Nebel wieder verschwunden war, sprach Azusa zu Igni, "Die Hoffnung stirb nie!" Dann zerviel ihr Körper zu goldenem Staub. Epilog: 'N'ach der Schlacht in der Wüste wurden alle gefangenen Makuta ihrer Kräfte und Fähigkeiten beraupt und von Botar in die wieder aufgebaute Grube verbannt. Teridax verschwand und wurde seit diesem Tage nicht mehr gesehen. Niemand weiß wo er sich aufhält. Icarax und Mutran wurden von Axonn und Brutaka getötet und gehören nun den Geschichten und der Vergangenheit an. Diese Schlacht hat die Macht der Bruderschaft zwar nicht gebrochen, aber stark Geschwächt. 'D'ie Deep Gore Sondereinheit war nicht wirklich verschwunden. Doch es folgten keine Aktionen mehr die gegen den Orden von Mata Nui gewitmet waren. Es schien so als ob die Dunklen Jäger jetzt vermehrt auf der Angriffsliste standen. Nikila hatte somit ihre Bestimmung erfüllt und konnte ohne Sorge mit Scorpi glücklich sein. 'I'gni musste lange Nachdenken bis er die letzten Worte von Azusa richtigverstanden hatte und darin die ankündigung einer baldigen Wiederkehr erkannte. Und wie es die Toa der Erde prophezeit hatte, begann ihr Amullet nach 7 Jahren zu leuchten. Das Zeichen auf das Igni sehnsüchtig gewartet hatte. Am Tage an dem das Amulett zu leuchten begann, verschwand Igni aus der Operation Basis von Metru Nui um Azusa zu finden. Kategorie:Epos